Darkened Soul
by BloodyFang92
Summary: Emotionless, Murderous, Cold and Merciless. That was the cherry blossom of Team 7, soaked in blood and consumed by darkness. They never tried to help her, never. So she found someone who would. ‘Foolish little kunoichi.’ SasuSak Maybe some ItaSak ON HOLD


_**Summary: **_Emotionless, Murderous, Cold and Merciless. That was the cherry blossom of Team 7, soaked in blood and consumed by darkness. They never tried to help her, never. So she found someone who would. _'Foolish little kunoichi.' _

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

_**Prologue: **_

_Your weak._

Weak? She would give a small laugh before killing you if you had told her that, now. If you had said that when she was younger she would have lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes as she held back tears. She had indeed been weak.

_Your annoying. _

Annoying? She never talked, never socialized with anyone she didn't have to. There was no way she would be called annoying, now.

_Your not strong enough. _

Not strong enough? That was something she agreed with. She was not strong enough right now or back than. She was however, one of the strongest shinobi there could ever be.

_You'll just get in the way. _

Get in the way? Once again if you told her that right now she would laugh before killing you. She was never in the way, now they were. When she was younger, however, it was true. She was always in the way. She had always stayed on the sidelines and watched. Now, however, it was there turn to sit back and watch.

_Why do I always have to protect you? _

Protect her? Protect HER? No they never did it to protect her. They did it for the sake of doing it. They did it because it was there duty a shinobi, never because they were trying to protect her. They did it to show off. Now they would never do it again, they would never have a chance to protect her again. For now, it was them that needed to be protected.

_**That ****was ****before. **_

_Please! Have Mercy!_

Mercy? She always laughed darkly when she heard that. Mercy was not something in her vocabulary. She didn't know what that word meant and she never intended to find out.

_You murderer!_

Murderer? She always smirked as she heard people call her that. Every time she heard that, she could hear and feel the fear coming from them. She could see it in their eyes. No one ever called her that alone. There were always people around when someone said it. They thought it would protect them. Foolish little weaklings. It had yet to stop her from killing them on the spot.

_Look at her eyes! There _

Cold, emotionless, void of all feelings. That's what they were. Whenever she heard this she would turn towards the person. She watched them, for every time they would freeze and look at her with fear. She would give them a small smirk, as well as a death glare before she walked away. The next second they would find them on the floor, his heart stopped. Now whose eyes were cold?

_That's her! The monster of Team 7. _

Monster. She was used to being called that now. Everyone knew what she was, and what she did and she was damn proud of it. That was probably the best part of it all. They all knew what she was capable of, they all knew what she could do.

Yet they still talked about her, stating things that she did not like.

So when she visited them in the middle of the night, her katana in her right hand, raised, she laughed as they begged and screamed for mercy.

They never did talk about her again.

_**This ****was ****now. **_

She wasn't a weak little girl anymore. She was a monster. Emotionless, murderous, cold, and merciless. This was the cherry blossom of team 7, soaked in blood and consumed in darkness.

They had all saw. Every single one had watched as she changed. Watched as she went from the happy, bubbly girl she used to be to what she was now.

* * *

He had watched her and saw the changes. He ignored them, thinking that it was nothing more than a faze that girls went threw. But once he saw that they were permanent he realized something. She wasn't his Sakura-chan anymore, she was a monster.

_Naruto…..he seemed like the only one who cared but that turned out to be a lie. He never cared, he was just like the rest. What an idiot he was. Thinking that it was a faze. What kind of girl goes threw a faze of killing and murdering? Hn. His Sakura-chan? I was never his and I never will be, but I will always be a monster. He had really turned out to be a dobe. _

He also saw it, and had watched as it happened and yet he did nothing to prevent it. The only innocent one of Team 7, the one who had kept them together, was now the one slowly tearing them all apart.

_Kakashi….he had never helped me. He was more focused on the other two, the stronger two. She was nothing to him. Just like he was nothing to her. Innocent? HA! She laughed as she heard that. She had never been innocent and never would be. As for keeping the team together, yeah she really succeed at that. Hn. It would have made no difference anyway. _

She had watched her student, the one she thought of as a daughter. Watched as the darkness slowly consumed her. She thought she was strong enough to resist it, strong enough to refuse it. How wrong she had been.

_Tsunade…..she had thought of me as a daughter. Well, all daughter's are meant to disappoint at least once in their life, right? Consumed by darkness, that's what she thought I was. No it was the opposite. I had saw the light. The light that had lead to the power and reputation I have gained today. _

Sakura. The weak, annoying girl of Team 7. The one who always got in the way, the one who he always needed to protect, the one he wanted to start a family with, the one he had come back for, the one he….loved. He knew she would change but he never thought it'd be this much.

_Sasuke….my foolish love. You could have stayed, you could have been with me but you chose the perverted snake. Hn. I don't care, I never did. It was a faze, you were just a crush, something that with time, I got over. I don't love you and I never will. Your too weak and annoying. _

They never tried to stop it. They never tried to help her. Never once had they asked her what was wrong, why she was acting the way she was. Even if they did, she doubted she told them. She didn't need them. She never did. She had all she needed. Herself.

* * *

She sighed as she felt the wind whipping against her cheeks. She was here, standing in front of where he had left her that night. The bench. She glared at it hatefully. It held nothing but a painful memory. She shook her head, willing herself not to think about it any longer. It was of no importance, not anymore.

She was waiting for him. He had told her to meet him at the entrance at midnight and that's what she was doing. She had a backpack on, mostly containing her clothes but their were some scrolls and books in their as well. She was leaving, not for a mission, not for a trip nor for a vacation. She was leaving, for good. She had no reason to stay in this pitiful village any longer. There was no point.

She wore a tight black tank top that was covered by a black cape and black silk sweat pants. Her sandals were also black. Her hidden leaf headband was firmly around her head and her shuriken pouch was tightly placed around her right thigh. A sheathed pink hilted katana was lying against her left hip.

"Ready?" He heard a rough, male voice ask her. She glanced to the left and saw him. He was standing no more than five feet from her, his crimson eyes looking straight at her.

"Hai." She replied, as she turned her eyes back towards the bench. She could feel a heated glare coming from him, for her lack of interest.

"I don't think you are, just yet." She felt his breath hit her ear, as he appeared behind her.

"And why is that?" She asked, her voice cold and void of emotion.

"Your headband." He said simply as he appeared in front of her. She took it off and placed it in her left hand as she grabbed a kunai from her pouch. She took it and raised it above the headband. Just as she was about to slash it, when voices were heard from down the road.

"Yeah, I could have swore that I saw someone come down here." She heard a soft, feminine voice say.

"Down there, by the entrance? Are you sure?" She heard another voice ask, this one deep and masculine

"Yeah, come on." She heard the footsteps and voices becoming louder and louder.

Sakura scowled and looked at Itachi, silently asking what they should do. Itachi took one glance at her before disappearing. She nodded, understanding. She walked over to the bench, and took once more look at it before drawing her fist back and smashing it to pieces.

"Hey! What was that?" The feminine voice asked.

"I don't know, but let's go." The male said and she heard them approaching. She dropped her headband, and disappeared just before they came into view.

'_Neji and TenTen.' _She thought as she saw them.

"Damn! What happened here?" TenTen asked as she saw the bench in pieces.

"I don't know but look." Neji replied, pointing towards her headband.

"You didn't slash it." Itachi said as he appeared beside her in the tree she was in.

"Didn't have time."

"Hn. Let's go." He said before he once again disappeared. She took once last glance at the bench and her headband before disappearing.

"A headband? Who would leave their headband?"

"Someone leaving."

"No duh, but who?"

"I don't know but we should report this to the Hokage." Neji replied.

"At this time at night?"

"Yes." TenTen shrugged but nodded, picking up the headband. The two headed off, walking towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura were a mile from Kohona, standing on the branch of a huge oak tree. Sakura took one last glance at Kohona before turning away from it and running forward, towards her new destiny. Itachi followed close behind her. A new life in Akatsuki.

_**(A/N: End of the first chapter. Tell me how I did. Was is good? Was it bad? Should I continue or not? Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you.)**_


End file.
